Snowflake
by Chezika
Summary: [Prompt: superheros!Elsanna] the Ice Queen meets a … fan girl?


**Title:** Snowflake  
><strong>Sum:<strong> [Prompt: Elsanna where Elsa is a superhero and Anna is a clumsy hero with gadgets and they meet and start crushing on each other.] the Ice Queen meets a … fan girl?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (…Elsa apparently cusses in her mind)  
><strong>Characters: <strong> Elsa, Anna  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> superheroes?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Dedicated to superhero!Elsanna request Anon! You know who you are =D

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Okay… so Arendelle was a relatively large city in the northern states of the good ol' US of A. Which means that it isn't unheard of for a city, such as Arendelle, to be a large hub of criminal activity—right? Right. But until recently, I was the only one on the scene… or so I thought. It just so happens, that this city is big enough for two superheroes. I discovered this the previous night on my patrols.

You see, I have a portable police scanner locked into my suit—yes… I wear a superhero suit, no it's not latex. And while on my way to help out the police apprehend the criminal, I overheard something over the scanner. "In pursuit of suspect… wait…" There was a crackle over the radio as well as loud thumping sound. "Suspect has been… apprehended." And more police jargon—it was a little unnerving.

I'd been protecting this city for years now. Ever since I'd gained control of my arctic abilities and got up the courage (and the idea) to be a 'superhero', I'd decided to help out those that can't always protect themselves. And let me tell you, some creepy villains started showing up. Like those unbelievable characters from those comic books that kids still read these days. People like the Joker, who enjoys killing because it makes him laugh. People like Magneto, that believe these individuals that have popped up with super powers deserve a higher place in this world—and that they should seize. And then there are the weirdoes. Like this blue idiot that helped save the world a while back with this teenage heroine—Dr. Drakken? Yea… he's gone back to making ridiculous weapons in the name of 'taking over the world.'

Needless to say… none of his plots have been successful.

But I digress. I have dedicated the last two years of my life to keeping this city safe—and now someone else has moved onto my turf. And from the sounds of it… they're not exactly super powerful.

And I say sound… because she's standing right in front of me. Taking her time to fix something that malfunction on her… suit? It's a little ridiculous to look at this girl—she's in a spandex suit with a… utility belt? What… is she trying to be Batman or something?! Ugh…

"Isn't it a little past your bed time, little girl?" I decide to go for the aggressive approach. I won't fight her—because I have abilities, powers; and she only has gadgets by the looks of it. Because she turns around and she's untying a knot in what looks like a grappling hook—with the hook in the shape of a… snowflake? Really? But my mind can't stay too long on that whole thing, as she lets out this little high-pitched squeal that makes me want to rub my ears and get rid of the noise.

"You're the Ice Queen." She pauses, making more squealy noises and jumping from one foot to the other. "Omigawd, you're the Ice Queen!" She says a little louder. Then she stops: "Oh my god… YOU'RE THE ICE QUEEN!" I want to stop her there and tell her that I heard her the first time, and that I know who I am… but she keeps going. "I've been following your work for a long time. I even took pictures whenever I caught sight of you… I mean… I based my hero costume on yours… sorta…" I took a good look at her 'costume' at that point. It was all blues, and whites, a few silvers. I mean, mine changed daily—it was whatever I happened to have the time to throw on (and by throw on, I mean make out of ice over my undergarments). Today it was a cotton-looking white-ice shirt, dark blue ice-pants, black ice-boots, and a silver ice-coat—and over my eyes was a piece of ice with holes for my eyes. And my hair held various ice-barrettes and clips to hold it in place. Since I traveled by ice-sliding, I didn't need my hair to get in my eyes—and I need everything to be made of ice, it makes the sliding easier.

"Um… as flattering… as that is…"

"Wait… I'm not a creep, I swear." Well… that settles it. "Well, I guess it kinda seems like I am… but… I mean… I look up to you… and I've figured out how to help others, like you—it's kind of like I was able to be on your level of… coolness." She looked so happy. Her eyes were bright with her innocence, and her lips were wide in a smile. If she wasn't filled with stalker-tendencies, I'd consider her date-worthy… but… "Just… I had a sort of… gadget malfunction… tonight…" Both of our eyes bounced to the tangled cord of the grappling hook. I felt sorry for the girl as her cheeks began to redden—she was embarrassed to be caught by me like this. It was cute.

"Alright… let me take a look." I say quietly, firmly, taking a step forward and holding out my hand. She cautiously places the grappling hook gun in my hand and I take an extended look at it. It's well-crafted. And the snowflake hook at the end seems a little ridiculous, but it's big enough and made of sturdy enough metal that it could possibly hold her weight. "This… is actually…" Looking up at the girl, I wonder if she made it herself. "Did you make this yourself?" She looks bashful now.

"Well… um… my father owns Arendelle Industries…" Whoa. I can feel my eyes widen. This girl was essentially the heir to the entire fucking city. No wonder she had the time and money to do something like this. "Yea… he's let me tinker in the labs since I was knee-high… apparently I have a knack for gadgetry… if not a knack for using it…" She chuckles nervously as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"This… this is actually really good… how in the world did you get so many knots in it?" She laughed again.

"Um… I'm not so sure… this sort of thing just kinda happens to me… you've actually caught me on one of my good nights… usually I'm tripping over my own feet and getting tangled up in the grappling hook wire… It gives the police a good laugh… I think that's why they continue to let me help…" I wasn't going to tell her that they kind of expected the help nowadays. With the emergence of other super heroes like myself, the villains were becoming super, as I've described before—and the police force just isn't properly equipped for that sort of thing. "but… um…"

She's actually starting to grow on me. I mean, I've never considered myself one of those silent and brooding types that pop up in the comics: people like Batman… or… yea, Batman is the only one that comes to mind. But I've never entertained the idea of having a sidekick... but maybe… "Hmm… maybe…" She looks at me then with a question in her eyes, hope starting to rise. "Maybe I can teach you a few things…" She squealed again in excitement. "No more of that." She stopped immediately. "What have you been calling yourself…?"

"Um… Snowflake?"

"Really?" the girl nods, her ginger hair shaking in the wind that's begun to pick up. "I guess it's not the **worst** you could do…" the girl smiled. "Well… come on Snowflake… we've got some work to do before you're a… viable sidekick."

"omigawd… REALLY?!"

"What did I say about that?"

"Sorry… Ice Queen."

"…Elsa."

"Anna! So nice to meet you!"

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So… first prompt not made by Pandy… YAY! And it was a little difficult to get off the ground… I wound up just accepting the first person POV xD

Hope you enjoyed it =D


End file.
